


梦里什么都有

by SaltIce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (2005), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Owlman Needs a hug, Partial Mind Control, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyandry, Pretending to be fragile, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tentacles, The main character can become a cat, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltIce/pseuds/SaltIce
Summary: -这是*你的游戏*，你可以是*任何事物*。-哇，那我可以是颜色、元素、情绪吗？-都可以。但你*现在*还做不到。-这不是*我的游戏*吗？-游戏的乐趣在于*限制*。-有道理，那我要怎样变强呢，打怪升级？-这个世界有很多*超级英雄*，你可以制造并收集他们的情绪波动来获得力量。-通过攻击、伤害、征服？-通过性。-……老兄，这是个黄油啊？-“Everything in the world is about sex — except sex. Sex is about power.”性不只是机械的活塞运动，想要引起灵魂震荡，肏的不只是身子，更是脑子。挖掘出他内心最深处的恐慌与渴望，玩弄他，瓦解他，安抚他，填满他。-真· *mindfuck*啊，这让我有些兴奋了，你不愧是我。-享受吧，Sera. The world is your oyster.原创主角，女攻，np嫖文，充满爱与性。主角是吸食超英由性产生的精神波动的深渊猫猫，无辜，好色，能吃。吸食对象有康斯坦丁、超人、布鲁斯·韦恩（布鲁西＋蝙蝠侠）、绿灯侠。包含且不限以下要素：地狱神探 滴蜡窒息人间之神 榨精喷奶哥谭阔佬 当众潮吹韦恩总裁 助理调教黑暗骑士 色情审讯英勇绿灯 抹布触手虚无夜枭 中年怀孕戏精主角 自导自演
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Character(s), Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Hal Jordan/Original Character(s), John Constantine/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Wayne/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	梦里什么都有

**Author's Note:**

> 照例声明：这些人物不属于我。  
> 如果属于我，我就不用写文，直接按照脑洞制作好了：）
> 
> 时间线、剧情有改动，苏雷苏雷，自设颇多，一切为和喜欢的角色困觉服务。

1  
-游戏该开始了。  
-谁在和我讲话？  
-我就是你，内在的你。准确地说，并不是讲话，而是*思绪传导*。  
-呵，内在的我？我是个套娃？  
-这是*你的游戏*，你可以是*任何事物*。  
-哇，那我可以是颜色、元素、情绪吗？  
-都可以。但你*现在*还做不到。  
-这不是*我的游戏*吗？  
-游戏的乐趣在于*限制*。  
-有道理，那我要怎样变强呢，打怪升级？  
-这个世界有很多*超级英雄*，你可以制造并收集他们的情绪波动来获得力量。  
-通过攻击、伤害、征服？  
-通过性。  
-……老兄，这是个黄油啊？  
-“Everything in the world is about sex — except sex. Sex is about power.”性不只是机械的活塞运动，想要引起灵魂震荡，肏的不只是身子，更是脑子。  
挖掘出他内心最深处的恐慌与渴望，玩弄他，瓦解他，安抚他，填满他。  
-真· *mindfuck*啊，这让我有些兴奋了，你不愧是我。  
-享受吧，Sera. The world is your oyster.

2  
驱魔人、私家侦探、骗子康斯坦丁正匆匆地走在夜晚的大街上，见缝插针地吞云吐雾。他刚竟然在马路上被恶魔袭击，恶魔怎么可能跑到人间来，难道是地狱与人间的屏界有了间隙？若真如此，那不知得罪了多少魔鬼的他可就命悬一线了。  
为了自己的性命着想，康斯坦丁心急火燎地要去一趟地狱，以绝后患。  
”喵~“  
路边蹲着一只黑猫，有着一双翡翠一样的眼睛，很干净，像是跑出来的家猫。  
康斯坦丁停下了脚步，若有所思，猫是很好的魔法媒介，特别是黑猫。  
猫主人什么的根本不在他的考虑范围之内，他毫无心理负担地顺走了这只异常乖巧的黑猫。

回到房间，康斯坦丁脱掉风衣，坐进放了水的浴缸，举起猫咪，与其对视，身下的水开始缓缓升温。  
猫眼如绿色的神秘漩涡，在他惊觉异常之时，将他的意识吸入……

“你愿意用你的灵魂来换阿斯特拉的吗？”  
耳边传来诱人的低语。  
阿斯特拉……阿斯特拉……  
那个女孩。  
那个他试图拯救，却在搞砸了一切后，仍被恶魔涅迦尔带走灵魂的女孩。  
那是一切的开始。  
彻底自暴自弃的开始，每次试图弥补却失去更多的、坠入深渊的人生的开始。  
答应吧，一切都会结束。  
所有的悔恨、痛苦、自我厌弃……  
这个念头就在他的脑子里，孜孜不倦地劝说他。  
康斯坦丁却没有回应，虚弱地竖起中指，嘴边流露出一个嘲讽的惨笑。  
凭什么，他要背负这一切，去做选择。  
明明掌握生杀予夺权力的人，从来都不是他，约翰·康斯坦丁。  
他*知道*上帝的存在，却不*信任*上帝。  
人不过是命运的虚君。  
他，不，干。

康斯坦丁在劈里啪啦的火花爆破声中睁开眼睛，发现全身仅剩下脖子上挂着的黑色领带，两根钉子穿过他的手掌，把他钉在在一个黑色的十字架上，他必须踮着脚尖，才能向地面借力，以免手掌被钉子割断。  
他环顾四周，熊熊燃烧的地狱之火围绕着他。  
这是……审判？康斯坦丁眯起眼睛思索，镇定自若地向空中发问：”我得罪过很多人，你不报家门，我很难想起来啊。“  
他用着商量的语气：”你想要什么，我的灵魂？“那可得排队了。  
他不信会死在这里，毕竟烂命恒久远，一条永流传。  
一声轻笑从他背后传来，那是个年轻的女子。  
凭空出现了一只羽毛笔，自动地在康斯坦丁胸前流畅地写下了一个符咒，完成的一瞬那金色的字迹就像火焰燃尽般消失了，而那炽热感却蔓延至全身，一种空虚感自内而外地笼罩了他。  
“嘶……”康斯坦丁咬了咬舌尖，努力保持清醒，“要上我，也起码让我看看你的脸吧……哦，因为你长得很丑陋？”他试图激怒那个隐形的操纵者，坏笑道：”别担心，你可不知道我的爱好有多广……嗯！“  
Sera扯住他的领带往后勒，被压迫的喉管使康斯坦丁不得不仰起头，胸膛外扩，仿佛主动迎接正好落在他乳头上的那两滴滚烫的液体。  
他被烫得浑身一颤，却无法低头去分辨那是不是什么异兽的血。  
他看不到的地方，猩红的蜡油覆盖了他的乳晕，他像个被火漆封上的礼物。  
Sera的双手拂过康斯坦丁突出的肋骨，把持住他瘦削的腰肢，在他失神的一刹那捅入他那因为催情符咒而变得柔软滑腻的甬道中，满意地看着他失控的表情。  
她在他的脖子和肩膀处亲昵地落下一个个吻，下口不轻，一个个紫红的吻痕和红肿的牙印在他苍白的皮肤上显得狰狞而淫靡。  
康斯坦丁不断地倒吸气，因为痛与兴奋。  
他充血的乳头火辣辣地疼，一跳一跳地像被鞭子抽过。  
那个女人一定比他矮，竟是飘起来肏他的，动情时还发出低哼，把他的整个身体都往上带，他的脚尖几乎要无法保持住点地的动作，手掌处又渗出了鲜血，与咸涩的汗水混在一起，痛觉无时无刻不在顺着神经末梢轰炸他的脑子。  
但他无人慰藉的阴茎却高高翘起，不自主地流出粘稠的液体，急不可耐地想要寻求解脱。  
”哈……“他失神地发出吁叹。  
”你喜欢疼，不是吗？“Sera慵懒地问，硬挺缓慢而坚定抽插他紧致的甬道。  
是啊，他每天都在找死，早被生活狠操习惯了。  
她撕咬他殷红的嘴唇，下身全根没入，全根拔出。  
康斯坦丁已临近高潮，两眼向上翻，全身都泛着情动的粉红色，小穴不自觉地一张一翕。  
Sera却故意避开他的节奏，每每在他峰值刚过又开始猛烈进攻，手头的领带又绕紧了几圈， 康斯坦丁喉头紧缩，视线开始模糊，口中不断发出咳咳的声音。  
Sera腾出手来，点燃一支卡丝，深吸一口，掰过康斯坦丁的头灌入他的咽喉。  
熟悉的烟味撩拨了他的瘾头，他的脑海深处叫嚣着不满足。  
于是她喂给他更多，比进入他呼吸道的空气还要多，康斯坦丁感觉自己被推到快感的巅峰与死亡的边界，他的灵魂在脱离肉体，每一根神经都在淋漓尽致地颤动。她深埋在他体内，他们的体液融汇，他们的魔法力量引发精神的共鸣。  
好热。  
明明周围都是火，为什么有一种溺水的感觉。  
康斯坦丁的眼前出现一片白光，他失去了意识。

Sera跪立在浴缸里，居高临下地望着身下的康斯坦丁。  
这个诡计多端的魔法师此时无助地倚靠着浴缸壁，被浸湿的白衬衫下隐隐透露出他单薄的肌肉，湿发紧紧贴着他的脸颊，不再是平日里胸有成竹的样子，显得十分狼狈。  
Sera轻轻为他拨开挡住眼睛的头发，他的双眉紧蹙，双目紧闭，眼皮下的眼珠不安地转动，大口大口地呼吸着，像是一条挣扎的鱼。而他脸上露出发烧般的红晕，给这个厚颜无耻的混蛋增添了几分羞涩与脆弱感。

康斯坦丁从浴缸中挣扎着起来，大口大口地呼吸空气。  
身下的水完全蒸发，那只猫也不知道跑到哪里去了。  
康斯坦丁趔趄了一下，爬出浴缸，捂着后腰隐隐发烫的地方，走到镜子前掀起衣服——  
苍白的皮肉上，被嚣张地留下一个花体签名：  
Sera

你获得了[魔法]。

3  
虽然被同事定义为”dog person“，但克拉克内心对猫咪情有独钟，这也是为什么超人从树上救猫的新闻屡见不鲜——尽管它们并不需要，即使被小心地托在超人手中也不会给他好脸色看。  
而今天这只浑身不带一丝杂毛的纯黑猫咪却特别喜欢超人，不仅四肢抱住他的手臂，还用尾巴缠住他的手腕，歪着头喵喵叫，叫得他心都化了。  
超人怎么能假公济私，把救助对象带回家呢？！  
但克拉克可以。

钢铁之躯此刻正放软了肌肉以便猫猫踩奶。  
因为怕它带着倒刺的舌头勾破上班穿的衬衫，克拉克干脆把衣服脱了，让这个热乎乎毛绒绒的小家伙在他宽厚的胸口撒野。就是在猫舌擦过乳尖的时候感觉有些奇怪。  
深渊猫猫把头埋在沟壑中睡着了，大概是感到安全又舒服，还打起了小呼噜。  
克拉克的嘴角不由翘起，沉浸在这放松心神，平静安详的时刻。  
氪星人不怎么需要睡眠，他却听着胸前轻轻的呼吸声陷入了梦乡。  
黑猫睁开了翡翠色的眼睛。  
从康斯坦丁那坑来的魔法该派上用场了。

“超人，你成功拯救了全飞机的人，你是我们的英雄！“记者慷慨激昂地说，“特别是飞机上有着几位政要和医学专家，这意义重大！有传闻说这是一场政治阴谋，你有发现什么线索吗？”  
”所有人的生命在我眼里都是一样重要的，“超人诚恳地说，红色的披风在他身后，他刚想继续回复采访，一阵排山倒海、来势汹汹的情欲却顺着他的尾椎骨席卷了全身。  
克拉克感觉下一秒下身就要起立了，被紧身衣包裹得严丝合缝的身体肯定会暴露在摄像头前，不要以为他不知道有多少人在网上兴致勃勃地讨论超人的性器官和生殖能力，如果在镜头前勃起，这绝对会马上成为世界媒体的头条。  
于是，一瞬间，超人就消失在了还未反应过来的人群面前，出现在了北极的孤独堡垒。  
克拉克弓着腰跌跌撞撞地在孤独堡垒中穿行，几乎要保持不了行走趴在地上。  
这是一种他完全陌生的感觉，他问堡垒中的AI这是怎么回事，得到的回复是：”氪星人的发情期到了。“  
氪星人还有发情期？！  
即使是飞船中父亲的影像也没告诉他过这件事，但不知为何克拉克却毫无怀疑地接受了。  
“主人，由于您目前没有伴侣，请前往堡垒西南部的自慰舱。”  
克拉克又打了个趔趄，红着脸飞过去了，他的后穴开始流出肠液，他并着腿不能再走路了。  
克拉克一躺进去，舱门就闭合了，他的全身被红太阳光笼罩。  
”咔哒“一声，他的手脚被铐在了床的四角，力量的抽离使克拉克难得地慌张了起来。  
”放开我的手……“他脸上发烫，“我自己……我自己会……”  
“主人，”AI的声音不带一丝感情，“氪星人初次发情时会难以控制自己，为防止对堡垒造成不可修复的破坏，以及给地球人带来恐慌，请把身体全权交给自慰舱，它会照看好您。”  
下一秒，只听到一阵齿轮与钢索移动的声音，他的胸部被碗状机械手覆盖，他的后穴被一根细细的硅胶质地的小棒插入，直接怼在了他前列腺所在的位置，引起甬道的紧缩。  
“等等……”克拉克有些不安。  
“请放心，一切设备都是先进精准的氪星科技，绝对安全、舒适。”AI一丝不苟地回应，不带回旋余地。  
同一时间，机器开始运作，挤乳、榨精、捅穴。  
他胸口的机器制造出一种吸力，弄得他的乳头痒痒麻麻的，他不自觉地向上抬了抬身子，羞耻地想到农场里产子后被挤奶的乳牛。他敏感的阴茎被无微不至地包裹着，如果冻一般的材料蠕动着，随机产生忽强忽弱的电流。他后穴的小棒逐步膨胀，像一台炮机，毫不留情地攻击这个氪星处男的G点。  
克拉克开始体会到AI所说的“精准“——他的表情被记录，体液中的激素被分析，先进的氪星科技对应给予即时的反馈，每一个力道和角度都碾压着他的临界点，将他推向高潮。  
“不……不！”前后夹击得他几乎要发狂，克拉克在手铐脚铐的制约下小幅度地挣扎着，脚趾蜷缩，感觉自己即将要到达顶点，脑髓都会被射出来。  
”啊——“后方一阵酥软，随着下体的喷射，他的胸前竟也喷出大量白色的液体！  
挤乳器完成了工作便迅速撤离，任那液四溢，飞溅在愣住的克拉克脸上，他不敢置信地舔了舔落在嘴角的液体，奶味十足。  
这也是氪星人发情的症状？  
AI没能回答他心中的疑问，兢兢业业地记录着：”出精一次，剩余九次。“

月光洒在卡尔·艾尔完美如古希腊雕像的身体上，使他的周身仿佛笼罩着圣光。  
这是力与美的凝聚，是强大与温柔的结合。  
任何人看到这一幕，只会想到一个词：人间之神。  
有什么比渎神更刺激的呢？  
即使是被他救下的人质，也会趁机把头埋在他饱满的胸肌中，嗅一嗅那若隐若现的奶味，手指不经意地擦过他敏感的腰部。地面欢呼的人群，也在光明正大地视奸他披风下挺翘的臀部。  
谁不想在他惊诧的目光下，肏他肏到流奶，红肿的奶头涨到平时的两倍大，溢出的奶水顺着胸沟流到腹股沟，和下身的白浊混在一起。  
谁不想控制他的高潮，榨出他所有的精液，一滴一滴地在地上积成一个小水潭，咬他羞红的耳朵，在他的不应期给他过分的刺激，让强大的氪星人说出”我不行了，我受不了“这句话。

克拉克从没做过如此激荡的春梦，而经济上并不宽裕的小记者醒来的第一个念头竟是：“我没把床捏碎，把房顶射穿吧！”  
他睁开眼，看着完整的房顶，呼出一口气，那梦也太离奇了，但这种眩晕与无力感是怎么回事？  
突然，他愣住了，从感到异样的后方，费力地掏出了一个……  
氪石肛塞。

你获得了[超级力量]、[超级速度]、[超级听力]、[超级愈合能力]、[飞行能力]、[透视能力]。  
你成为了[钢铁之猫]！  
-超人就像一个过分友好的新手礼包！  
-如果你拥有超人的力量且不怕氪石会做什么？  
-我会去肏蝙蝠侠 ：）

4  
小巷里，穿着制服的少年毫不留情地把劫匪揍得落花流水。  
“罗宾！适可而止。”身后传来蝙蝠侠不认可的告诫。  
“TT，知道了，父亲。”达米安，不情愿地回答，轻蔑地看了眼倒在地上的罪犯，退到后方让位给蝙蝠侠。  
突然，他的眼神亮了——在小巷的水沟旁，蜷缩着一只深渊猫咪。刚才它一直一声不响，完美地隐藏于夜色，直到似乎是被吵醒睁开了眼睛，那澄澈碧绿的双眼像两朵鬼火飘在空中，达米安才发觉。  
达米安小心翼翼地凑过去蹲下，猫咪像是害怕地向后缩，他轻柔地抚摸它，用稚嫩的声音安抚它：“别怕，咪咪，我不会伤害你……”  
面对人类他重拳出击，面对动物他柔情似水。  
蝙蝠侠把劫匪捆完，一扭头，就看到他那个被刺客联盟养大、冷酷傲慢的儿子抱着一只纯黑的猫仰头望着他：“它受伤了，父亲，我要把它带回去照顾。”  
也只有对着小动物星星眼的时候，达米安会像个小孩子。  
蝙蝠侠心中无声地叹了口气，默许了。反正家里都已经有蝙蝠牛、蝙蝠狗和阿尔弗莱德了，也不差这一只。但愿达米安对动物的温柔有一天能移情到人类身上吧。当然，回去还要好好检查一下。

夜巡结束，已是凌晨四点。  
疲惫过后总是更容易早早入睡，一夜无梦。  
布鲁斯讨厌做梦，做梦意味着浅睡眠，这会让他醒来时仍感到精力不振。  
更讨厌的是，每次做梦，他总是会回到这里。

《佐罗》，小巷，劫匪，枪声，洒落一地的珍珠。  
这个晚上塑造了蝙蝠侠。  
只要他仍把恐惧作为自己力量的来源，把自己包装成一个噩梦来抑制这个城市无穷无尽的恶，他就还是那个跪在小巷里，对着双亲尸体无力回天的八岁男孩。

欢声笑语，牵着爸爸妈妈的手，讨论剧情。  
每次重温这最后的温馨只会让紧随其后的死亡显得更加惨痛，布鲁斯知道接下来会发生什么，他的心沉了下去。  
那个劫匪掏出枪。  
他盯上了玛莎脖子上的珍珠项链。  
布鲁斯沉默地等待着。  
他也曾竭力想突破那屏障，解开这一生的劫，可他伸出的拳头，却那么弱小……  
可是这一次，有人挡在了他们面前。  
她制服了那个歹徒，洒落在地上的成了子弹。  
她扭头望向被拯救的一家人，轻吐她的名字：”Sera.“

不，不可能。  
布鲁斯的思绪挣扎着，这一切已经无法改变，这是幻觉。  
而他越挣扎，就陷得越深……  
坠入下一层梦境。

Sera怜惜地擦去躺在床上的，双眉紧蹙的布鲁斯的泪水。  
-多么可怜，多么迷人。  
她手指划过之处，他的真丝睡衣一寸寸消失，露出比例完美的身体与纵横交错的伤疤。  
然后，她的手伸向他的阴茎，包裹并轻轻按压，他的身体微微一震，但没有醒来。接着，她的手伸向更偏后的地方，中指往上微微用力捅，她的体温偏高，仿佛要将此处融化。他有力的的腰部扭动，肌肉绷紧似要与之抗衡，却收效甚微，最终挨不住发出一声低沉的呻吟——  
布鲁斯·韦恩，长出了雌穴。

晚会的焦点，西装革履、风度翩翩的韦恩集团总裁完美的笑容出现了一丝裂缝。  
他的腿间，难以启齿之处，仿佛长出了一个不属于男性的器官，而有一双灵活的手，正在恶劣地玩弄它，弄得那处花园一片泥泞。他不由夹紧了腿，却像是夹住了那侵略者，迫不及待要被深入一般。  
晚会即将开始，他马上要上台发言，而且周围觥筹交错，簇拥着哥谭的富豪名流，他不可能现在去盥洗室检查。  
”下面有请韦恩先生为晚会开幕式致辞！“  
布鲁斯·韦恩咬着牙走上台，还好演讲台还能挡住他已经抬头的下身。  
“女士们，先生们，非常荣幸能被邀请参加……嘶……”他环顾台下，众人的目光都凝聚在他的身上，而那只看不见的手竟放肆地插入了一根……两根……  
布鲁斯·韦恩一边控制着表情致辞，一边勉强夹住腿，忍受那双手的骚扰。他的额头沁出汗珠，几乎要说不出连续的句子。  
突然像是放过他了，那双手终于离开了。  
布鲁斯放松了一瞬呼吸。  
只消停了一秒，那个人竟又用舌头舔上了他两腿间的缝隙，并像条小蛇似地往花穴里戳弄。  
“啊！”布鲁斯全身一下就凝固了，没被咽下的惊呼被话筒放大，传到会场的每个角落。  
Sera用力地吮吸了一下他充血的阴蒂，并用牙齿轻轻地在上面咬磨，手指也顺着滑腻的粘液进入他的内部，怼弄他的敏感点。  
纵是布鲁斯这样叱咤情场的浪子，也从未在公开场合，在众人瞩目下被如此玩弄。他就这样呆在了台上，忘了接下去的讲稿。  
他的听力莫名被放大了十几倍，台下观众的窃窃私语涌入他的耳朵。  
“不会是有正人在演讲台下给他口交吧，这个花花公子也太放纵了。”  
“呵呵，瞧他那个淫荡的样子，要我说，有个隐形人在后面干他吧。”  
“不知廉耻……”  
“当众高潮……浪荡的婊子……”  
恶意的言语像一只只乱摸他的手，布鲁斯感到前所未有的羞耻。  
不……他要维护韦恩家族的荣耀，绝不能……‘’  
布鲁斯试图去按住那处，却摸了个空，只能感受大量液体从穴口喷出，他的身体不住地起伏。  
揉，搅，压，按，抠。  
舔，吸，咬，磨，挑。  
那个人正穷尽技巧地玩弄他的蜜壶。  
布鲁斯已经无法站立了，扶着演讲台缓缓跪倒在地，阴茎像失禁般涌出一股一股的精液，打湿了西装裤的前端，而布鲁斯已经无暇估计这些，失神地靠着台子，双手努力按住有节奏地隆起的腹部，“Please……”这声哀求不知道是请求停止，还是请求更多。  
那个看不见的人正按着他的耻骨，大力抽插。每一次都精准地攻向他最敏感的部位，而他根本无能防御，只能缩着身体承受那过载的快感。

Sera抽出手时，布鲁斯的女穴发出“噗呲”一声，她的整只手都沾满了他的蜜液，连指腹都被泡得起皱。  
而床上的哥谭之子犹沉浸在高潮的余韵中，紧紧捏着真丝的床单，大开的双腿无意识抽搐，私处不停一缩一缩的，淫液汩汩流出。

他的精神力真强大，情绪波动也像滔天的巨浪，向Sera源源不断地输送力量。  
Sera甚至得以在后台把他的两个身份分离开，像按开关一样顺滑地切换。  
上一秒，是在办公室正装下跪，下方塞着跳蛋，用领带紧紧绑着阴茎被女秘书用高跟鞋踩在冰凉大理石地板上的布鲁西。  
下一秒，是中了毒藤女催情花粉，四肢被捆绑，乳头被穿刺，听到耳麦里红罗宾急切而不解的询问的蝙蝠侠。

布鲁西迷茫地眨眨眼睛，不可思议地看着踩着自己阴茎的红底高跟鞋，然后困惑地抬头看向自己助理的脸，“Sera，你在干什么？！”  
Sera故作奇怪地问：“你让我帮你放松一下，不是吗？”  
是吗，她这么一说，好像什么事都变得合理了……  
她话音刚落，塞在他私处的嗡嗡作响的器具似乎功率又加大了一档，漆面的鞋尖划过充血胀大的柱身，布鲁西仰头倒吸一口气，忍不住射了出来，在黑色的大理石上格外显眼，还有些溅到了Sera的鞋子上。  
Sera看了眼手表，“三分二十七秒，今天很敏感嘛。不用舔了，到沙发这里来。”  
布鲁西按Sera的指示弓起身子趴在她膝上，衬衫滑下去，露出一截腰线。  
这是……瑜伽动作？  
Sera温暖的手捏了捏他的脖子，抚摸过他的脊椎，在他敏感的腰窝上画了画圈，最后，用力扇了布鲁西的屁股。力道之大，那一块迅速红肿了起来。  
“Sera！”布鲁西惊呼，差点跳起来。  
“你说你喜欢这样。”Sera一脸无辜地说。  
“你不舒服嘛？你都……”她放低声音，“硬了。”  
布鲁西的脸刷地红了。

-被抽离了蝙蝠侠的意志力和警觉的他，是个美丽的草包，说什么都信。  
-真可爱 : )

“嘿，美人，过来。”Sera对自己的分身说，同时轻佻地挑起蝙蝠侠的下巴，此时的他浑身只剩下头罩和披风，四肢都被绳索吊了起来。  
而在蝙蝠侠眼里，则是戴着面罩的女反派在戏弄他，还用手无寸铁的人质威胁他。  
蝙蝠侠认得那个被威胁的对象，她是布鲁斯·韦恩的助理，还是蝙蝠侠的粉丝，即使面对老板的不认可，她还是坚决表达对蝙蝠侠的支持。  
助理，Sera的另一个马甲，缓缓靠近，她的脖颈上紧紧套着带有遥控炸弹的项圈，配合声光效果让人毫不怀疑能把这个弱不禁风的女子炸个粉碎。她的目光在蝙蝠侠和反派的脸之间飘移，脸上满是敢怒不敢言的神情。  
“给你个和偶像亲密接触的机会吧。”Sera笑着说，“嗯……俗话说，再刚强的黑暗骑士乳头也是柔软的，来，这里有两个小饰品，给他戴上吧。”  
助理伸出颤抖的手，接住落在她掌心的两枚红宝石乳钉。  
她站在蝙蝠侠面前，低着头回避与他的对视，蝙蝠侠能看出她的恐惧与不忍。  
他发出低哑的声音安抚她：”别怕。”  
Sera在一旁露出意味深长的微笑，“不先用唾液消个毒吗，不立起来可不好穿呢。”  
助理微微向前倾身，紧张的鼻息扑在蝙蝠侠身上，为保持平衡，她不得不捏住蝙蝠侠腹部两侧，微凉的大拇指卡着他的人鱼线。  
下一秒，她闭着眼睛深处舌头轻轻舔了一下他的乳尖，手下的肌肉猛地绷紧，蝙蝠侠右侧的脆弱被她含在嘴里，为了完全浸润，她的舌尖还在上面打圈。  
蝙蝠侠条件反射地反抗，但又强忍住了，因为他留意到Sera手中的枪，和身前女子的泪水。  
她的歉意，他收到了。  
滚烫的泪水顺着他的胸膛流过腹肌，再向下流向更隐秘之处。  
“继续。”他隐忍地说，人质是无辜的。  
冰凉的钢针穿过被刺激得凸起的乳首，沁出鲜红的血珠，与华丽的红宝石相映成辉。  
毒藤女的催情花粉也开始起效了，把胸口的疼痛化作瘙痒，蝙蝠侠的小腹仿佛有团火在燃烧。他的阴茎已经硬得像铁，却又无法自行慰藉，只能煎熬地流着稠液，不经意蹭过助理衣服上粗糙的网纱，让蝙蝠侠泄出一声闷哼。隐藏在他耳道中的耳麦传来提姆略带焦灼的声音，提姆仍未找到他们的位置。  
“给你个求助的机会吧？”Sera从身后搂住蝙蝠侠，一段一段地往他的尿道里插入一根带着电击器的尿道棒。  
在整个过程中，蝙蝠侠的身体僵硬得像石头，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
Sera随手把遥控器抛到了分身手中，对着助理开始自言自语。  
”我给你一个逃跑的机会。这个电击器一共有五档，一档是最低的，如果调成一档，蝙蝠侠坚持一秒，我就过一分钟再引爆炸弹；如果调成五档，蝙蝠侠坚持一秒，我就过五分钟再引爆炸弹……在这期间，我不会追你也不会拦你，你想找哪路援兵都随你。”  
哥谭的大街小巷都布置了蝙蝠隐形摄像头，只要她暴露在摄像头下，不出十秒，蝙蝠电脑就能做出人脸识别并通知提姆。  
转眼间蝙蝠侠就做出了判断，指示那个瑟瑟发抖的女孩：  
“调到五档。“

布鲁斯·韦恩醒来时，整个房间都充满了淫靡的气味，半张床单都是潮湿的。  
他腰酸得几乎起不来床，阴茎和后穴都传来使用过度的胀痛，他甚至摸了摸两者之间的部位，梦中的感觉太真实了，他都要怀疑自己是否真的有过女穴。  
韦恩庄园每一个房间都布置了摄像头，就连主人的卧室都有8个，一览无余不留死角。  
Sera的身影无法为电子产品所记录，她很期待在蝙蝠电脑里观看自己卧室录像的蝙蝠侠的表情。

你获得了[蝙蝠侠的智慧]。

5  
恶魔崽子打人真狠，但他还小，不好和他计较。  
那怎么才能报复他呢？  
把他的宠物偷走。  
迪克一只手握住机车把手，一只手小心隔着衣服托着Sera，“小心被吹走，小猫。”  
蝙蝠家的事，能叫偷吗？  
明明是这只猫自己跳到他身上来的。

作为夜翼的夜巡结束后，社畜迪克就该睡觉了。  
回到家猫咪就迎上来喵喵喵，迪克把它抱起来，心中涌起被等待回家的暖意。  
”月底没钱买猫窝了，一会儿和我一起睡吧，可别抓我脸哦。“迪克把它放在床边，点了点它的鼻子。

“你最好老实交待，他们到底去了哪里！不然帮他们放风的你至少要坐十年牢！”旁边的老警察用力地拍了拍桌子，面前的看上去只有十八、九的女孩吓得缩在桌子上，眼圈发红。  
纵是审讯常用的“坏警察，好警察”套路，迪克也有些不忍了，他觉得是时候采取怀柔策略了，于是请同事去休息一下，抽根烟，顺便给他们三个人都买杯咖啡。  
门被重重关上的声音也把女孩的泪水震了下来，她闭上眼睛，努力平复呼吸，却止不住抽泣。  
迪克放柔了嗓子，他向来是个优待女士的绅士，“小姐，我相信你是被迫的，这也是为什么你需要提供更多的信息，让我们抓住那些罪犯，这样才能更好地保护你，减少甚至免除你的刑期。”  
她抬起头，悲伤地看着他，哽咽道：“不……不行，我不能说，他们知道我家在哪，我妈妈身体不好……”  
和迪克猜的八九不离十，他不觉得这个女孩会和那群残暴的抢劫犯同流合污。布鲁海文的犯罪率在夜翼到来之前一直居高不下，她担心警察没法保护好她的家人，这可以理解，她是个宁愿牺牲自己来保护家人的勇敢女孩。  
迪克看到她的手腕都被手铐勒红了，便走过去，用纸巾垫在其间，并安慰她：“不要害怕，夜翼会保护你和你的家人的。”  
她望向他，眼中闪过希望，“你是说，我们城市的义警吗？”  
他喜欢这个说法，用纸巾轻轻按去她脸颊的泪水，点头。  
“那么……他也会保护你吗？”  
迪克心里一紧，那女孩的手一甩，不知怎么的，手铐就拷在了他的手上。他想反击，却一阵眩晕，顿时和女孩换了个位置，他被拷在了审讯椅上，像被打了肌肉松弛剂一样动弹不得。女孩在他上方露出一个得逞的微笑，开始解他的衣服和皮带。  
“放开我，外面都是警察，我的同事马上会回来。”迪克压低声音，威胁她。  
“别对我那么凶，格雷森警官。”她亲亲他的脸，朝他的耳边调情般地轻语，又顺着脖颈一路吮吸，留下一个个热情的吻痕，很快来到他的胸前，顺着两块胸肌中间的凹隙来回舔舐，他的心跳如擂鼓，健壮的胸脯起伏不时碰到她的鼻梁。Sera还吸吸鼻子，像在闻他的味道。迪克红到了耳根，咬着牙别过脸去。  
她捏了一把他的胸肌，右手顺着腹肌滑下去，直接握住了他的阴茎，从头到根地撸动，大拇指在头部揉搓，正是血气方刚的年纪，迪克的dick很快就硬了起来，已经有前列腺液开始往外冒了。迪克听到她拉拉链的声音，又开始挣扎。  
Sera打了个响指，他的腿被一股蓝色的光绑在了椅子上，随着椅腿大开，他的后穴竟也一秒变得清爽湿润。  
她是个魔法师，迪克不动声色地记在心里。  
不，我是上帝。Sera更正，挺身一寸寸地进入了他。  
感受着她坚挺的侵入，迪克攥紧了拳头，手臂上青筋暴起。  
Sera抓住他饱满的屁股，把他抬了起来，充满弹性的肌肉嵌在她的手指间。迪克不得不腰间发力，绷紧腹肌来保持平衡。这个女人力气为什么这么大？！  
他绷紧的肌肉也带动了他们交合之处，她发出一声喟叹，软软地说：“你有个好屁股，迪克，夹得我好舒服。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”迪克没好气地说。  
”你每天晚上都穿着性感紧身衣晃来晃去吗，那些罪犯不会是故意闹事想被你大腿杀吧？“  
夜翼的身份也被他发现了，迪克的心又下沉了几分。  
她抱着他的大腿又往上托了托，又深入了些，刺激得迪克的甬道一阵紧缩。  
“别夹得那么紧，我不想那么快射。“她竟还抱怨上了，加快了抽插的频率，每每还擦过迪克的敏感点。  
“嗯……”迪克有些受不了，梗着脖子，泄出难耐的呻吟。  
而在他浑身绷紧，有射精冲动时，她竟突然抽了出来，把他压在桌子上，从后面插了进去，这样他的脸就对着单向玻璃和摄像头了。  
“你的同事怎么还不回来？买咖啡需要那么久吗？”Sera舔去迪克泛红眼角的泪水，左手套弄抚慰着他的前端，她的指甲试探性地往肉缝里戳，他的龟头猛地跳动了一下，但在她撤掉那堵住他马眼的蓝色物质前，他无法射出来，只有一些前列腺液渗了出来，滋滋的水声在狭小的室内格外清晰。那东西甚至还在慢慢往里蔓延，吮吸内壁。精液倒流的感觉压迫着他的神经，把迪克的意识往边缘推去。  
她把手上粘稠得的淫液涂抹在他线条分明的腹肌上，慢条斯理地按压揉捏，打圈滑弄。  
“他不会在外面朝着你手淫吧？真是太坏了！”她低声在他耳边说，并往里吐气。  
迪克张口想骂，她却趁机把手指伸进他的嘴里色情地玩弄他的舌头，他忍不住吞咽，口角溢出涎水。  
“说不定，你的同事都在外面看着你，还把录像都拷贝了带回家……“  
布鲁海文警局的人手不够制度也不严，今天周末局里就他和另一个老警官，审问一个帮助犯的事情，没人会在摄像头前盯着，他出去就把录像删了！迪克冷静地想，不回答她一个词。  
“别不理我嘛，我喜欢你。”  
她说着他平时哄女孩子会说的话，爱抚他英俊的面庞，又淘气地咬咬他的喉结，手上竟出现了他放在上锁抽屉里的配枪，枪头擦过他的大腿内测和性器。  
迪克作为夜翼的警觉让他要害之处的敏感也更上一层楼，这敏感化作兴奋，他被玩得浑身像通了电似的颤抖着。  
“吓你的，我才不会伤害你呢。”  
她加快了手上的动作，像熟练的号手，后头也是一阵疾风骤雨的抽插，迪克的全部感官都被高潮的快感席卷，他的呼吸急促起来，几乎要喘不上气。  
……  
他睁开眼，任谁睡觉时胸口趴着只十磅的猫咪都会觉得呼吸困难吧！  
迪克·格雷森起床后感觉浑身怪怪的，前面有种被使用过度的感觉，疲惫又餍足，后方感觉湿滑肿胀，有什么粘腻液体要流出来似的，克服心理障碍探进去摸了一下，却一切如常，不，好像……穴口格外敏感，如触到了什么启发机制，一阵过电般的酥麻在瞬间席卷了他，差点让他跪倒在地。

迪克当然什么也摸不到。  
因为他在实界中，那白浊在梦界，两个世界之间如同隔着一层薄薄的保险套，物质是隔离的，但有着微妙的感觉相连。  
在他眼里隐形的液体在Sera这里一览无余。  
猫咪要透视干什么？  
当然是看翘臀长腿的警官弯腰穿警靴时，那些精液从隐秘之处涌出，一股股顺着大腿流下，以及他不适地皱着眉的表情。  
-他警惕的样子真可爱，像吓得飞机耳的猫猫。  
-醒醒，现在你才是小猫。

而迪克分辨不出猫咪的眼神是邪恶还是天真，低头在两腿间看到身后的，便想起来给它准备猫粮和水，再温柔地摸摸它的头再出门。  
吃他的，喝他的，再日他！  
猫复何求。

6  
“Green Lantern got this!”哈尔·乔丹的字典里没有”低调“二字，喊出这句话，他便信心满满地走进了据说关押着人质的洞穴。  
可在进洞的一刹，哈尔的眼前突然一黑，眩晕过后，他被一群紫色的甲壳类怪物团团围住，他的身上不知何时沾上了一种紫色黏液。而这种黏液正从那些怪物的口器中流出，它们虎视眈眈地向他逼近。  
哈尔从这群恶心的怪物眼中看到欲望，灯戒储备的知识告诉他，它们正对他垂涎欲滴，想把他作为后代的巢穴，不断产卵直至精力枯竭。而它们分泌的体液能使任何种群陷入深度发情，脑内只剩下性与被占有。  
哈尔厌恶地制造出绿色的罩子保护自己，却不由地被那传输过来的生动描述动摇了意志，洞穴里有望不到尽头的丑陋紫色怪物，前赴后继地突破了他的防线。  
“不！“哈尔的瞳孔放大，抗拒地想要抵挡伸向他的肢体。灯戒从他的手指滑落，滚了下来，  
哈尔身上的制服变成了普通的衣服，被轻易地撕开，露出他经飞行员训练锻炼出的结实修长的胴体，一沾到那黏液，他的身体就开始渴望被插入，被填满。  
Sera捡起灯戒，戴在了手上。在梦境中，她的意志无比强大  
一念之间，绿色的藤蔓触手便缠住了哈尔的四肢，把他吊在空中，像活物一样无孔不入，旋转着探索连他自己都不了解的敏感之处。绿色的光柱探入哈尔的后穴，缓缓分枝、胀大，像一串葡萄，高频地震动着，又不时向外抽动，拉扯出一段嫣红的内壁。  
……  
史上最伟大的绿灯侠，以意志力著称的哈尔·乔丹，艰难地与情欲抗争，最终被他最熟悉的武器侵犯到失禁。

哈尔急促地喘息着醒来，在戴上他工作必备的灯戒前，他告诫了自己三遍一定要在战斗时控制自己的想象力，别变出那淫乱的触手！  
然而，越是不让自己想白熊，白熊就会却强烈地浮现在你眼前。

彩蛋 Owlman Needs a Hug  
夜枭松弛地躺在扶手椅上，沉浸在药品的余韵中，感觉肉体软成一滩烂泥，而灵魂飘飘然浮于空中。  
这是他一天中最放空的时间，可以把无法弥补的悔恨、无理取闹的盟友、无穷无尽的计谋统统都抛在脑后。  
欢愉一瞬，痛苦永存。  
人生无意义，不过是被幻光诱使，做无谓挣扎。  
唯有在这虚幻中 夜枭才能感受到些许真实。  
这是例行的独处时光，但有人靠近过来，在他的嘴角落下一个吻。  
这是谁？夜枭的身体竟毫无抗拒，仿佛习以为常。  
他犹沉醉着，懒懒地躺着，半翕着眼，任这个女孩把他的腿折成M字，用手指没入他双腿之间的隐秘之处。  
It doesn't matter.  
Nothing matters.

听说注射毒品的快感是性的一百倍？  
但Sera可以把夜枭的性快感调高到一千倍，一万倍。  
他像是一个虚的人，下一秒就会消失，而她想把他拉到实地上，给他意义，拥抱他。

当虚幻的满足消散后，还剩什么？  
错误、痛苦、孤独。  
总是这些东西。  
所以夜枭总会给自己再来一支。  
但这次，他被揽在了一个怀抱中。  
Sera从背后抱着他，硬是插入他的手指与他十指相扣。  
她还埋在他的里面，黏黏腻腻地和他温存，说着那些异想天开、不切实际的话。  
”我们去别的地球好不好，一切从头开始？“  
”我们要一个孩子好不好？“  
他一言不发，仿佛真的睡了过去。  
她轻轻地抚摸他手臂上的针孔，然后它们消失了。  
夜枭不动声色，只有瞳孔收缩了一瞬。  
她解释，”这是我的能力。“  
“治疗？还有模糊记忆？“他推导的逻辑链里不存在这样一个助理。  
她凑过去贴贴他的脸颊，”我能够修复一切破碎之物。“  
包括灵魂和心。

**Author's Note:**

> 弄了一个小时的Tag（大部分时间在Fanlore惊叹“这也可以？！”“还有这个！”），希望没打错。  
> 一些有的没的的补充/科普↓  
> 1.开头有*试图*模仿游戏《极乐迪斯科》的说话风格，浮于表面地，不敢加[食髓知味] [内陆帝国] [见微知著]什么的。  
> 2.“Everything in the world is about sex — except sex. Sex is about power.”（“这个世界上的任何事都和性有关，除了性，性和权力有关。”）奥斯卡·王尔德的名言。这里没翻译成英文是因为想用power“力量”的意思，而不是“权力”。  
> 3.知乎的一个问答，"如果你变成一个不怕氪石的超人，你会做什么？”  
> 一个匿名用户的高赞回答：“我会去肏蝙蝠侠。”  
> 回答中还出现了正联中的其他成员，整个问答仿佛一篇知乎体同人哈哈。  
> 4.The world is your oyster. 来自莎士比亚的戏剧《温莎的风流娘儿们》，直译为”世界是你的牡蛎“，意为”你有能力或机会去实现你生命中想要的任何事情“。脑子里冒出这句话就用了，软体动物摩多摩多（莫名）。  
> 5.黄油=黄色游戏，R18游戏。  
> 6.写康斯坦丁的时候脑补的是基努李维斯在2005年电影《康斯坦丁》中的形象，电影里没有漫画那么渣。丝卡（Silk Cut）是漫画设定中他最喜欢的香烟品牌。  
> 7.关于康斯坦丁爱好的广泛，此处@鲨鱼人。  
> 在动画《黑暗正义联盟：天启星战争》中，有这样一段对话。  
> 康斯坦丁：该死，是我的前任。  
> 渡鸦：你和哈莉吗？  
> 康斯坦丁：恶心，我看起来像疯子吗？  
> 鲨鱼人：（对他Wink~）  
> 人外是好文明！但这部电影很恶心人，低级地为虐而虐，两个字：快逃。  
> 8.“坏警察/好警察”审讯套路：两名警官审讯嫌疑人，一名扮演脾气暴躁的“坏警察”，先对嫌疑人进行一些威胁恐吓、人格侮辱，过一段时间扮演“好警察”的警官会插话，平息“坏警察”的怒气，然后和嫌犯沟通，指出案件里对他有利的细节，然后“坏警察”再辱骂一番，踢踢桌腿，“好警察”就阻止他，让他去买杯咖啡什么的。“坏警察”走了之后，“好警察”再对嫌犯好言相劝，诱使嫌犯一五一十地交代。这种策略通过知觉对比，使嫌犯对“好警察”产生好感，并因为互惠原理，想要回馈，于是坦白。  
> 9.”白熊效应”又称白象效应，源于美国哈佛大学社会心理学家丹尼尔·魏格纳的一个实验。他要求参与者尝试不要想象一只白色的熊，结果人们的思维出现强烈反弹，大家很快在脑海中浮现出一只白熊的形象。
> 
> 如果你吃了鸡蛋还想了解一下母鸡和下蛋过程↓  
> 10.其实还有一些想写（日）的，比如闪点超（他的设定真的很适合Hurt&Comfort的主题）、领主超（谁不想把唯我独尊的领主压在桌子上日哭呢），以及杰森、提姆、丧钟、闪闪、康纳。但是，由于我已经一滴都没有了，请自行脑补！  
> 11.这篇文本来想用第二人称的，但可能很多读者看不惯，一些角度也没法描写，所以用了个简单的英文名，可以自行代入。在写修复夜枭身体的时候脑里想的是JOJO中的疯狂钻石（  
> 12.我写文的流程是这样，开局一个梗，之后全靠填。草草写一个大纲然后把最有感觉的部分给写了，其它部分糊弄一下（划去）。最先写的是蝙蝠侠的部分，健指如飞，后来爆字数了，贤者时间都到了还没写完。凌晨两点还在敲键盘的我像极了赶ddl的学渣，强撸灰飞烟灭的我像极了深夜被迫交公粮的社畜。  
> 13.我一旦迷上了一个类型或是一对cp，就会横跨多个平台（微博晋江Lofter起点长佩海棠popo刺猬猫随缘凹三fanfiction）掘地三尺地看文，直到碗底都被我刮干净，然后开始自割腿肉，趁着三分热度火速写完，差不多就意味着一轮狂热结束了。  
> 每次写文我的脑洞就会被榨得连睡前小剧场都消失，文内活色生香，文外清心寡欲。  
> 14.据说杂食党是鄙视链底端，食物链顶端。我很多cp都能吃，1v1、np都吃，主攻主受互攻都吃，就是太能吃了，而且最喜欢的cp总是很冷，或者和主流相逆TvT。  
> 这篇原创主角x原著人物＋主攻＋np大概冷到极点了？我雷而自知，是快乐的冰棍！  
> 


End file.
